A network access provider may require customers to subscribe to a particular data plan that limits utilization of the network connection over time by a computing device. Network users may be conscious about the network data limit afforded to them by their data plan, especially when accessing web sites through their mobile devices. Some users may even choose to ignore those web sites that are known to consume large amounts of data.